


Tickle Me Silly

by dontcallmeking



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, drabble request from tumblr, just something short and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcallmeking/pseuds/dontcallmeking
Summary: For the prompt: "Are you ticklish?" 
Kageyama doesn't like playing Shouyou's video games, but he'd take that any day over this particular brand of torture.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request done for natodiangelo on Tumblr!

It’s rare for Kageyama to accept Shouyou’s invitation to hang out after practice. Kageyama likes to pretend he has better things to do than play Shouyou’s shitty video games (namely, playing his _own_ shitty video games).

“This is a shitty game,” Kageyama snaps as he loses again. “Why do you even like it?”

Shouyou giggles at his disgruntled expression. “You only hate it because you can’t figure out how to play,” Shouyou looks at him slyly. “Hey, maybe if you came over more often, you’d get it? We’ll only know for sure if we try…”

Kageyama sticks out his tongue. “Hearing you talk about experimentation makes me think of Tsukishima. And I hate Tsukishima.”

There’s a moment of comradery at the thought of Tsukishima and his attitude. Shouyou’s still kind of hurt about the fact that Tsukishima ignored him during the training camp (Shouyou wasn’t supposed to be there anyway, but _still_ , that was _rude, Tsukishima!_ ), Kageyama’s been mad at Tsukishima since he was conceived, most likely.

“Let’s do something else,” Shouyou says, noticing Kageyama’s expression of frustration and boredom.

“Like what?” Kageyama asks. Shouyou grins at him and chuckles. Kageyama’s expression immediately becomes wary.

“Let’s play 20 Questions,” Shouyou says. “You start.”

Kageyama makes a constipated expression. “I can’t think of anything.”

“Alright, then _I’ll_ start.”

“Never mind, I want to start,” Kageyama says abruptly.

“Nope! You already lost first turn! It’s my turn now!” Shouyou giggles. Kageyama looks torn between strangling Shouyou or himself.

“Kageyama, are you, per chance, _ticklish_?”

“ _No_!” Kageyama yells quickly. “Nope. Not at all. Never have been. Don’t even _think_ about it, Hinata.”

But Shouyou is already moving towards Kageyama’s curled up body, his fingers wriggling ominously.

“ _Oh_? You’re _not_? Methinks you doth protest too much, Kageyama.”

He rips the blanket cocooning Kageyama’s body away from him and pounces. Kageyama lets out a screech and Shouyou is glad his parents took Natsu out to dinner, instead of staying home to eat. Shouyou wraps his legs around Kageyama’s waist so he won’t be dislodged and starts to run his fingers over every inch of Kageyama’s torso that he can reach. Kageyama bites his lip and his face turns red. He shudders.

Shouyou gets him underneath the ribs and the dam breaks as Kageyama lets out a series of chortles. Shouyou can feel his face light up at the sound. He hasn’t heard Kageyama laugh like that before –normally he laughs when other people mess up, namely Shouyou himself –and he wants to hear it again. He continues to tickle him, avoiding Kageyama’s angry hands with the experience of an older brother and from dodging his blows in practice every day.

“Hina –St-S _top_ –Hinata, _please_ ,” Kageyama speaks through his laughs.

“Never! I am unstoppable now that I’ve learned your one weakness!”

“It’s – _not a –weakness_ ,” he grinds out.

“Really? Seems like it is since you can’t even talk, jerk.”

“ _You’re the jerk_!” Kageyama screams, before more laughs shudder out of his mouth. With the strength of desperation, Kageyama sits up and shoves Shouyou onto the floor next to him. He grabs one of Shouyou’s feet and starts to tickle it. Shouyou just stares at him, with a sly grin.

“This can’t be right, everyone is ticklish on their feet,” Kageyama says. He catches Shouyou’s look and gulps.

“I’m not ticklish _anywhere_ ,” Shouyou says. He gasps. “Does that mean I’ve finally beaten Kageyama at something?”

“I can’t believe you right now,” Kageyama groans and falls down next to him. Shouyou reaches over Kageyama’s body and grabs the blanket he had previously discarded. He pulls it over both of them and snuggles into Kageyama’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants a request, please, hit me up on my tumblr: brokuroo!


End file.
